Jensen and Holes: The Murder Squad
Jensen and Holes: The Murder Squad is an American true crime podcast that covers unsolved murders, missing persons, and fugitives. The podcast is hosted by retired detective Paul Holes and true crime writer Billy Jensen. Episodes began in April 2019. The following is a list of murder victims featured on the show. Non-applicable episodes are excluded. List Episodes 1–43 (2019) (incomplete) * 1: William Bradford (1 Apr 2019): ''Donnalee Campbell Duhamel'', Shari Miller and Tracey Campbell * 2: Terry Rasmussen (8 Apr 2019): * 3: Jeffrey Willis (15 Apr 2019): * 4: The Golden State Killer (22 Apr 2019): * 5: Who Killed Danielle and Lindsey? (29 Apr 2019): ''Danielle Greene'' and ''Lindsey Maccabee'' * 6: Ted Bundy and the Santa Rosa Hitchhiker Murders (6 May 2019): * 7: The Delphi and Evansdale Murders (13 May 2019): * 8: The I-5 Strangler: A Hunt for Other Victims (20 May 2019): * 9: Is There an Active Serial Killer in Chicago? (27 May 2019): * 10: The Search for Victims of Joseph Naso (3 Jun 2019): * 11: Israel Keyes (10 Jun 2019): * 12: The Jeff Davis 8- LIVE from CrimeCon 2019 in New Orleans (17 Jun 2019): * 14: Who Killed Faith Hedgepeth? (1 Jul 2019): Faith Hedgepeth * 15: Todd Kohlhepp: (8 Jul 2019): ''Charles Carver'', ''Johnny Coxie'' and ''Meagan McCraw-Coxie'' * 16: Jenkins County Jane Doe (15 Jul 2019): Jenkins County Jane Doe * 17: The Charles Manson Family: More Murders? (22 Jul 2019): Marina Habe and Reet Jurvetson * 18: Does Charles Jackson Have More Victims? (29 Jul 2019): * 19: Fugitive RJ McLeod (5 Aug 2019): ''Krystal Mitchell'' * 21: Bonus Episode: Karen Kilgariff Chases Darkness with Billy (15 Aug 2019): * 22: The Owl's Head Park Man and the Girl with the Serpent Tattoo (19 Aug 2019): * 23: The Killer Nurse (26 Aug 2019): * 24: Samuel Little (2 Sep 2019): victims of Samuel Little * 25: Is Neal Falls a Serial Killer? (9 Sep 2019): * 26: William "Wild Bill" Huff (16 Sep 2019): * 27: UNSOLVED-Sydney Land and Neo Kauffman (23 Sep 2019): ''Neo Kauffman and Sydney Land'' * 28: Missing and Murdered Indigenous Women (30 Sep 2019): * 31: Jesse Matthew, Serial Predator/Serial Killer (14 Oct 2019): * 32: Why are so many women going missing and being murdered in Virginia? (21 Oct 2019): * 33: The Unsolved Murder of The Haunted Mansion's Yale Gracey (28 Oct 2019): * 34: UNSOLVED-Shelbey Thornburgh and Missy Bevers (4 Nov 2019): ''Missy Bevers'' and ''Shelbey Thornburgh'' * 35: LIVE from My Favorite Weekend in Santa Barbara (11 Nov 2019): * 36: The Forest City Killer (18 Nov 2019): * 37: Fugitive John Blauvelt (25 Nov 2019): * 38: The Freeway Phantom (LIVE from Death Becomes Us in Washington, D.C.) (2 Dec 2019): * 39: Unsolved—Anita Knutson (9 Dec 2019): ''Anita Knutson'' * 40: Brittany Phillips Unsolved (16 Dec 2019): ''Brittany Phillips'' * 42: Answers: A new lead in the Santa Rosa Hitchhiker Murders (23 Dec 2019): * 43: Answers: Big Tips on the Manson Family's Possible Other Murders (30 Dec 2019): Marina Habe Episodes 44–present (2020) (incomplete) * 44: Jensen and Holes: The Winter Distraction with Adam Conover (6 Jan 2020): * 45: Jensen and Holes: Winter Distraction: Our First Cold Case Murder Arrest (13 Jan 2020): * 47: Jensen and Holes: Winter Distraction with Lauren Lapkus (27 Jan 2020): * 48: Jensen and Holes: Winter Distraction with Karen and Georgia (3 Feb 2020): ''Kathleen Peterson'' Category:Podcasts Category:Incomplete lists